


10

by Astronautplayingaukulele



Category: One Direction
Genre: Florist Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautplayingaukulele/pseuds/Astronautplayingaukulele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bruh I have no clue what I'm doing this is my first fic lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	10

10 Flowers sat in the sun from the kitchen window. The petals were loosing its colors, the stems were bending downward. The room was still, as if it hadn't seen life in weeks.

Louis sighed, cursing his friend, Eleanor, for not doing what she was told. He threw the pot of flowers in the trash, feeling sorry that his kitchen no longer had the color that he wanted. 

The apartment was silent, as usual, but it was a different kind of silent. The kind you can't stay in too long from fear of going insane. A dull roar from the fridge made a constant, bitter, fact that Louis was alone. 

He only wanted something to do, or at least someone to share the silence with.

He sat himself on the counter, just because his parents weren't there to tell him not too. A week with his parents drove him halfway to insanity. His mom was sweet, his father was understanding. Overall they were pleasant, and it was disgusting. 

Pleasant was good for the first few days, until he realized that everything had to be pleasant. Everything had its place, even the secrets. 

It would have been nice to see something go wrong. To see his parents fight for once, or fight him. To know that maybe, just maybe, everything wasn't perfect after all. 

Louis looked down at the flowers in the trash bin. 

"I should go to the florists," he broke the silence.


End file.
